Welcome To Heyvan
by Amor Verus Numquam Moritur
Summary: Heyvan is an Azerbaijani that means Animal. Heyvan a small town just north of Tulsa, Oklahoma. The town is tiny with around 100 different families each with their own...gift. Four of these families are the Wins, the Chesters, the Novaks, and the Erzengels. The story is of the youngest generations of each of these four families. Destiel/Sabriel. AU.
1. Is That Today?

_**DISCLAIMER! I (unfortunately) do NOT own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do not own any songs that may be used in this book unless I specifically say I made it up.**_

(Dean POV)

I walk out of my class as the bell rings. I start for the front doors when I see Sam and Gabe fighting. Cas was looking on wide-eyed. Sam Chester has been my best friend forever. Our families are real tight and spend a lot of time together. Sometimes when we go on trips we call it the Winchester Family Vacation. Gabriel Erzengel. His family lives in this huge mansion in the outskirts of town, but he lives with Michael, his older brother who took him in after he'd heard about the beatings. Castiel Novak. His parents use to teach in a military school so he was raised in the school. They just moved back here eight years ago, and Cas still has thar military stiffness.

As I get closer I start to hear the arugement.

"That doesn't mean you should go with her!" Gabe yells.

"What does it matter to you? You're going with Balthazar." Sam retorts.

"What does that have to do with this? I just don't like that you're going to homecoming with _her_!"

"I can do what I want, Gabe! You're not my boyfriend!" Sam snaps stomping away.

I whistle.

"Shut up, Win." Gabe growls.

"Wow, why don't you just ask him out?" Oh the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

"I said shut it, Dean. Besides, he doesn't swing for my team." he says glumly.

"Hate to break it to ya, but if you're gonna get all depressed here's a hint. He swings for both teams."

Gabe lights up with his usual Gabe glow, but then dulls back down.

"He probably hates me now. And besides I'm going to homecoming with Balthazar and he's going with Ruby." he spits her name out.

"Well, maybe sometime, if you grow a pair, you could ask him out."

"Yeah right. If he says no that would ruin our friendship. I'd much rather have him as a friend then not at all."

"Whatever floats your boat dude. But just don't hurt anyone while you're at it." Gabe nods and walks away.

"Dean?" Cas asks. I almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a date do you?" he looks down at his shoes shyly.

"To what?" I ask confused.

"Homecoming dance."

"Is that tonight? Shoot I totally forgot. No, I don't have one."

"Well...I-I just...thought th-that if y-you didn't have a d-date that we could j-just go to-together." Cas nervously stutters.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You're my best friend! Don't be nervous, just cause there's some tension between Sam and Gabe doesn't mean that our friendship is at a halt." I look at my watch. Shit. That's also today. I'll just do it before Homecoming. "Shit, I gotta go Cas. I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye, Dean."

I rush home. I run into the house slamming the door bhind me. I stop, take a deep breath and walk into the living room.

"Dean you're late." My dad says. "What if you changed in public? Huh, what then?" he asks sternly.

I've been shifting since I was sixteen. That was two years ago and now it's time for me to find a mate. Mate is short for soulmate. As a lycanthrope, or werewolf if you must, we are extremely reliant on having a mate to ground us. As an alpha gene we have bad habits like stubbornness and bad tempers. Unfortunately, there's no cures for personalities so we keep with the mate system. And for some reason Dad still thought I was like some pup.

"Dad you know I learned how to control my shifts."

"John!" I hear my mom yell.

"Yes, Mary?" he shouts back.

"Is Dean back yet?"

"Yes, darling!"

"Can you get him to change into this outfit I got for him?" I groan.

"Dean, your mother just wanted to get you something for when you meet your mate tonight."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Coming, Mom!"

I go upstairs to my room where a simple black tux lay across my bed. The suit is pure black and so is the tie, but the shirt for the undernearh is a blue color. Not ocean blue, or sky blue. It seems more familiar, like I'd seen it before. I started think of other blues I'd seen, but I still couldn't figure it out. I look at it a bit longer. It seems like an eternity before I finally give up.

"Mom?"

"Right here, honey." her voice says from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"Jesus."

"Nope, just your everyday superhero, Wonder Woman." she says posing.

"Ha ha. Your funny, really funny." I murmur sarcastically. "Is this what you wanted me to wear?"

"Yes. I thought nice neutral colors at first, then I saw that shirt and something told me she would like it. And when you find your mate you can take her to the homecoming dance!" Mom squeals.

"I already promised Cas that I'd hang out with him at homecoming since he didn't have a date. I can't leave him hanging. Besides you said to look outside of town for my mate, and only students at the school are allowed."

"Okay fine, but when you find her you better get her name and number."

"Jeez, Mom. Overbearing much?"

"I'm just excited." Mom squeals again. "Okay now get dressed and go find your mate!" she demands before leaving.

"Damn." I murmur.

"I heard that!" Mom yells.

"Go away, Mom!"

I start to strip of my school clothes and start to put on the tux. I struggle to tie the tie, but eventually I get it. Once I'm finished I look in the mirror. I'm overdressed. I just know it. She's going to laugh at me. But I can't take it off. Mom would be mad. Mate. Mom. Maate. Mom. Maaate. Mom. Dang it, which one would hate me for longer? Mom. Which one will love me no matter what? If I want to be honest, Mom. Fffffffffine. Mom wins.

I sigh and plop on my bed. I've got a good ten minutes before Mom yells at me to come downstairs. I couldn't believe that I was going to meet her. I mean, it's kinda like when you've aspired to do something since you could remember and then finally going to your first day on your dream job. You just can't believe you've finally made it.

"Dean! You need to get down here! I want to see what you look like!" Mom yells.

Oops. I miscalculated I suppose. I walk down stairs and Mom squeals once again. Dad looks like he's about to crack up. Mom glares at him.

"One noise and you're dead." she says.

He gets serious very quickly.

"You look so handsome, sweetheart." Mom says. "Doesn't he, John?"

"You look like you're going to a wedding." He says chuckling.

"John!"

"Sorry." he coughs. "You look great, son."

"Jee, Dad really feeling the love there." I say. "But Mom seriously. Isn't this a bit much?"

"Nah, you look fine, besides you can just wear that to homecoming. And you have to go to homecoming. You can't not go. It'd be stupid if the star football player didn't go."

"Whatever." I start to leave.

"Have fun sweetheart!" Mom yell from behind me as I shut the door.

I sigh and walk towards the forest that's just behind our house. As I walk into the tree line I quickly shift and start to run on my four legs.

As my wolf form starts running I pick up a faint scent of the sweetest smell. It's so intoxicating, I barely register my change of course. I was supposed to go out of town to look for my mate, but it seems she already lives in Heyvan.

I run deeper into the forest looking around and sniffing the air looking for her. Why is she so far in the forest? Maybe she likes nature.

I come across a hammock hanging in between two trees. That's where the smell is coming from. The hammock is caved in, so someone's in it.

I start to walk forward slowly, not paying attention to what's on the forest floor. Bad decision. I step on a piece of metal that someone carelessly left on the ground.

As soon as the metal embeds itself in my paw, I yelp, causing the person inside the hammock to jump. The figure sits up to reveal the face, but my eyesight is blinded by the pain in my front paw. I barely see the figure rush toward me.

They slowly come up to me and kneel down. They gently grab my paw, causing me to yelp again. I whimper as they sush me petting my head.

They move away causing me to whimper again. I try to limp over to where they went, following their scent as I keep my eyes closed in pain. After a step or two I collapse, not used to walking on only three paws.

I pant as I try to stand again, but they push me down. They gently roll me over to my side and lift up my hurt foot. They whisper an apology and pull the metal out of my foot. I howl in pain.

My mate doesn't let go of my foot though, they start to wrap my foot, which I now realize will later be my hand. I start to open my eyes again so I can see my mates face. The first thing I notice is their beautiful blue eyes. Their the same color as my tux's undershirt. The second thing I notice is who it is.

My eyes widen. I try to stand again, but my supporting leg buckles and I fall again.

 _No. You can't be._ I think.

 _But you are._

My mate gives a confused look a leans towards me again. I growl lowly as a defense and they flinch.

 _You know what? I don't care! You're my mate. You're meant to be there for me and you will. I know you will. I will protect you with my life._

I then whimper as an apology. They look at me warily, scared I might bite. To comfort them I drag myself over and rest my head in their lap. They slowly bring their hand up to pet my head again and I nuzzle into it.

"Hey there." they say. "You better now?" I wag my tail a bit.

I felt stupid, like a household dog. I'm a wolf! Not some kind of Labrador! But I cotinue to be tame for my mate.

"You're a pretty cute wolf." they chuckle. I growl a bit. They laugh. "Sorry. I guess wolves aren't cute, that's a dog thing isn't it?"

I lift my head snobbishly. They laugh harder. Once they finally sober up they ask,

"Can I name you?" I wag my tail a bit more.

"Um, how about..." They purse their lips to the side in the cutest way. He thinks for a bit. "How about Adam?" I really don't care what they call me. Even if it is my little brother's name. I wag my tail a bit more. "Okay, Adam. It's nice to meet you. I'm Castiel, but people call me Cas." He says sticking his hand out. I put my injured paw in his hand, which he gently shakes.

"You seem trained. Are you from the zoo or something?" I let out a wolfish laugh. "No? Well then. You're officially the tamest wolf I've ever met. Well, the only wolf, but whatever." He checks his watch.

"Damn, Is that the time already? Adam, I'm sorry I've got to go. Homecoming's tonight and I'm meeting my friend there. I'll see you tomorrow?" I whimper a bit. "I'm sorry. I swear I come visit tomorrow." He stood and left. As he left my view I started to run in the direction of the school, still hidden in the forest line. I came across the back of the school and shift back.

I walk out of the forest line and around the school to the front door.

I look at the parking lot, it's only half full, and scan it for Cas' car.

I walk into the school building and am instantly bombarded with blasting music. I haven't even hit the gym yet. As I start to walk towards the gym someone runs into me from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean." I hear Lisa say from behind me. I turn and look at the Cas' twin sister.

"Oh, that's fine. Is Cas here yet?" I ask, turning towards her.

"Yeah, we are just a wee bit late but whatever. Hey do you have a date tonight?"

"No, but I told your brother that I'd hang out with him since we both don't have dates."

"Oh. Well, if you need a break from my annoying brother, just come find me okay?" She says with a wink.

I feel the urge to throw up, but I swallow down the rising bile and nod.

"Okay! Well catch you later, hottie!" she says walking away swaying her hips.

As soon as she's out of earshot I make a gaging noise.

"Oh, don't tell me someone spiked the punch again." I hear Cas' deep voice say.

"No, but that might make tonight a whole lot easier."


	2. Homecoming

(Dean POV)

We walk into the gym and I wince as my ears are met with blasting music. I hear Cas say something beside me.

"What'd you say?!" I yell/ask.

"I said it may be difficult to talk in here!" He yells back.

I laugh a bit. "Yeah! It will!" I stare at him as he takes in the room.

Soon he turns and looks at me and I feel like I'm drowning in his eyes. He suddenly shifts and starts to look down. I shake my head and turn, my eyes landing in the punch.

"You want some punch?"

"What?!"

"Punch?! Want some?!" I say gesturing towards the table.

He nods. "Yeah!"

We start to make our way through the room to the table, but Anna stops me.

"Hey hot stuff!" she yells over the music. "Wanna dance?!"

"No, I'm gonna hang out with Cas!" I yell in the nicest way I can. Honestly I think she's just another chick.

"Okay! Well if you ever need a break!" she walks back to her date.

Cas and I continue on our way, but Cas is oddly siloent.

As we get to the table I start to smell something off. Cas grabs a cup and then the ladel and is about to pour some punch in his cup but I grab his hand. Cas winces, drops the ladel, and pulls his hand back at virtually the same time. I pull back to, a little hurt.

"Sorry! You were right! Somebody did spike it!" I yell as if nothing happened.

"Oh!"

"Yelling totally won't get annoying!" I yell sarcastically.

"I find it quite irritating!" He replies. I laugh.

"I was joking Cas! Of course it's irritating! Do you wanna go sit in the cafeteria?!"

"Sure!"

We start to make our way out of the gym. As we shove through more people the more people ask for a dance. I kindly refuse each one and continue on only to be stopped again. As we ran into more and more girls the quieter and quiteter Cas got.

'I wonder what's wrong.'

'Is it the girls?'

'No it can't be.'

'Cas isn't gay.'

'Even if he was he doesn't like me.' I wince slightly at this thought.

'Just stop thinking about that.'

'I can't just stop thinking about it!'

As I continue my internal struggle, we sit down at one of the tables in the cafeteria. We sit in an awkward silence for a bit before Cas says,

"So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was good, I suppose. Mom was adamant that I try on my tux before this so there were plenty of laughs." I couldn't tell him about what happened in the forest. Being a werewolf must be kept a secret for some reason. Dad wouldn't explain why though.

"Sounds fun."

"How was yours?"

"Oh it was fine. I read a lot. I saw a wolf though. I didn't know there were wolves in the forest."

"I think I've seen a few before."

"Huh." A slightly less awkward silence.

The music is still kind of loud in the background, but its soft enough to have a conversation without yelling everything. A new sing starts and I realize its a slow song. The DJ was probably out of ideas for the moment or just wanted the corny slow dance. I glance at Cas. I wonder...

"Would you care to dance?" I say standing and offering my right hand.

He stares at me baffled. "What?"

"You wanna dance? I mean neither of us have dates and we can't just sit all night."

"B-but you h-had pl-plenty of o-offers, er, earlier." he stutters. He's so cute when he's flustered.

"I don't want to dance with them. I want to dance with you. I did tell you I'd hang out with you tonight and if I weren't a man of my word what would I be?" I chuckle.

"The star football player. The most popular guy in school. Also probably the smartest." He mumbles.

"Okay, I'm not the smartest guy in school, that would be you. I can barely keep my grades above a C. Now come on. This song won't last forever." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Dean, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?" I ask confused.

"I...c-can't d-dance." he looks at his feet.

"Hey, that's okay. I won't mind if you step on my toes, I swear. But just one dance? Please?"

He stares at my hands which I've placed in between us palms up.

"What happened to your hand?" he asks grabbing my left hand gently.

Shoot, he noticed the bandage. His hand is cupped under mine, gingerly holding it.

"Oh, uh, I was, uh..." I'm trying to come up with a lie as auickly as possible. "I was making dinner and, uh, cut my hand."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. It was just a scratch. It doesn't hurt anymore. Mom put some of that numbing spray stuff on it."

"Oh."

"So are we gonna dance or what?" The previous song had ended, but the current song is also slow. The DJ must be in a mood.

"I don't know, Dean."

"We don't have to move around, we can just sway if that makes you more comfortable, but we're dancing."

"Okay." Cas sighs.

I put my hands on his waist and he tenses a bit, but wraps his hands around my neck anyway. As the music plays we start to sway side to side. He's really close to me. It's hard to concentrate on anything but his eyes, which are filled with worry and something else I couldn't decipher.

"Is something wrong Cas?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine." Cas says.

I look at him longer. I could tell he was lying. He's a horrid liar. I pull him closer and give him a tight hug.

"Dean?" he asks.

"You can tell me anything, Cas. I swear no matter what happens you'll always be my best friend."

Cas starts to tighten his grip as well. He still is tense and I can't figure out why. I pull away while keeping close to Cas and swaying to the music.

"Okay that's a lot of chick-flick moments for one day."

"You getting better." Cas laughs slightly.

I crack up. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

We just stood there for a while, swaying. When the song ends Cas tenses.

I drop my hands, feeling slightly hurt.

"Do you wanna go back in now? Maybe we can find Sam or Gabe." I say semi-cheerfully. I mean fake it till you make it folks.

"Yeah, sure. I think my ears have healed enough." I laugh at his semi-serious attitude.

We walk into the gym once more and I wince slighty as the loud music hits my ears. I notice Cas rubbing his ear slightly. We walk around the edges of the dance floor, this time anytime a girl came near me I would engage in a conversation with Cas and they would walk away.

As we got closer to the punch table, I saw Sam sitting with his face in his hands. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hey! Where's Ruby?!" I ask.

"Wasted. Someone spiked the punch again." Sam says pointing to Ruby who's standing, well I say standing she's foing her best, next to the punch table talking up Crowley, who happens to have a fond hatred of her.

"That's gonna get nasty!" I say.

"You bet! And I'm not driving home a drunk Ruby. She can just crash here for all I care." He says. I barely the last bit, but with my wolf hearing it was sorta audible.

"Hey dudes!" I hear Gabe yell from behind me.

"Hey Gabe!" I yell back. I notice a lack of Balthazar. "Where's your date?! Ditch him already?!"

"No! Turns out he doesn't really like me! I squeezed it out of him and he's harboring a large fancy on Crowley!"

"Crowley?! Huh, poor kid! He needs to get his priorities straight!"

"He also told me that his little brother Alfie likes Adam!"

"What?!" I yell in shock. "Adam?! My little brother, Adam?!"

"Yup!"

My mouth gapes open. I mean, yeah I knew Adam was gay, but I mean, what if Alfie isn't his mate? That would break the poor kid's heart.

"So what about you Gabe?! Are you okay?!" Sam asks. He looks anxious.

"Oh, yah! I'm fine! To be honest I didn't like Balthazar any more than he liked me."

"So what now?!" Cas asks.

"Now we chill!" Gabe says sitting next to Sam who's just as tense as Cas is.

"Jeez guys! We came here to have a good time! Loosen up!"

"What are we supposed to do?!" Cas asks.

"I don't know! Isn't that the point?!"

"I do not believe so!"

"Ladies and Gents it's the time who've all been waiting for!" The principal says dramatically into the microphone. "It's time to crown the Homecoming King and Queen!" Loud cheers come from the crowd. "We will start with the King." She slowly opens the envelope in her hands. "The Homecoming King is..." She opens the letter just as slowly. "Dean Win!" The girls in the crowd were screaming their heads off.

I roll my eyes slightly and head up to the stage. This is my third time being Homecoming King. Apparently girls dominate this school. I step on stage and walk to the principal who puts the crown on my head and gestures to where I should stand. Once I arrive she continues.

"Now for the Homecoming Queen." she apparently enjoys taking her time with opening the envelope and letter. The entire room falls silent except for a cliché drum roll in the background. "The Homecoming Queen is...Lisa Novak!" All the guys hoot and holler as Lisa makes her way onto the stage. "Now make some room for the King and Queen to have their Royal Dance!"

Lisa came up beside me and looked at me expectantly. I internally groan and reluctantly hold my arm out for her to take. She smirks and we start to walk to the dance floor. We hit the center and stop. I turn toward Lisa and put my arms on her waist. She instantly puts her hands around my neck and the DJ puts on another slow song.

I almost gag as we start to dance. Lisa slips closer to me and presses her chest against mine. I mean, before I found out who my mate was, I might've been all about that, whether or not I want to protest. But now that I have my mate, I just can't imagine being with anyone else.

Wolves were meant to be with their mates. A mate is the most important thing that could ever happen in a werewolf's life. It used to be that a werewolf's mate would be another werewolf, with occasionally some humans, but with only a small amount of my pack left, we're a dying race. In fact, my family is the only werewolf family left, that we know of.

As I think Lisa slips closer to me and closer until finally her lips press against mine. I'm instantly pulled from my thoughts and jump back.

"Aw, come on babe. What's the matter?" Lisa asks coming forward.

"You're the matter." I growl.

She looks at me shocked. "I don't understand."

"Look Lisa. I don't like you that way. Sure you're a great friend and all, but I don't like you like that."

"You...don't like... _me_?"

"No. I don't." I don't even care what she does next becuase I completely ignore her and walk back to were Sam and Gabe are standing. I instantly noticed the lack of Cas. "Where'd Cas go?"

Sam and Gabe shared a look of amusement and looked back at me. "I think he left just before you blew up at Lisa." Sam says.

"Do you know if he just left the gym, or the school?"

"All he sais before he left was 'I'll see you guys Monday'." Gabe says.

"But it's Wednesday."

"Maybe he got sick?" Sam suggests.

"I doubt it. I wouldn't let him near the punch."

"He's probably got good reasons for leaving." Gabe says.

A moment of silence as the next song starts to play.

"Did you make up already?" I ask gesturing between the two, who are sitting quite close together. Gabe and Sam instantly jump away from each other. Gabe crosses his arms, huffs, and turns the other way, while Sam is a nit mire mature and just tirns his head away.

I laugh slightly. "Hey do you guys want to go grab so chow?" I ask.

"Sure." Sam says.

"Why not?" Gabe says.

They stand and we quickly make our way out of the gym and school. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I hadn't really eaten dinner before I came.

We went our separate ways to our cars after agreeing to meet at a diner about half a mile from here. I remember that I didn't drive there. Shoot. I try to remember if the diner is close to the forest. Well everything is close to the forest if it isn't downtown. I look around to see if anyone is looking and start to walk to the forest. When I hit the forest line, I shift and start to run to the diner.

(Unknown's POV)

He changed.

Into a wolf.

He's a werewolf.

Oh my god.

"I didn't know," I murmur. "that there were others."

 **A/N**

 **Guys! I actually posted this like a week before I thought I would. I had a total writer's block and I couldn't figure how to progress the story so the mid bits may be a bit funky.**

 **Oh! Fo you guys like this Cliffy! I tend to hate cliffhangers, but the plot bunnies literally typed this while I was sleeping...some time a 4 this morning!**

 **Wlep, Lots of Love!**

 **Arrivederci,**

 **Mac.**


	3. Books are Better than Movies!

**I'm so sorry guys! I feel awful! I've had severe writer's blck and now i'm a week behind! I beg of you forgive me! :'-( This chapter is a bit short and i'm super sorry!**

(Unknown's POV)

I have to watch him.

I have to keep an eye on him.

I shift and follow him.

I follow him to a diner where he and two other boys are now eating dinner. Now that I'm closer to them I can smell three different types of animals. A moose, a fox, and a wolf? What is going on? Are there more?

I decide to just investigate Dean for right now and maybe I'll figure out the others.

(Special Cas POV)

I didn't know what to do. I don't understand the feelings overtaking me. I did what I always do. I ran. I ran straight out the school in into my sanctuary.

I didn't stop there. I kept running. I ran in the direction of home. I ran for a solid thirty minutes before I reached my house. I'm lucky marching band helped build up my stamina. I reach the back door and stop. I sigh. I open the back door. I quietly walk upstairs. I lay down in my room and start to finally break down.

I don't understand why it hurts so much. I haven't found my mate yet. It most likely won't be Dean anyway.

I was supposed to find my mate when I turned 18, which was a few months ago. But I haven't shifted for a year, for my own safety.

I'm a were-leopard without a mate. That's almost unheard of. There was one case in which the mate had died of cancer, and it drove the leopard insane.

Maybe...

No! I won't do it! Remember what happened last time?

I shudder at the memory. No. I won't do it. I rub unconsciously on the right side of my chest. The scar is still there. The memory still hurts. When will my pain stop?

Mom is starting to worry that what happened is going to keep me from finding my mate. She thinks that I may never shift again. And I might not. I don't want to that's for sure.

I hear a frantic knock on my door. I groan softly and get up and awswer the door.

I see my younger sister panting in front if me door. She's covered in sweat.

"Lisa? What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

(Sam's POV)

Dinner with Gabe was amazing! Oh and I guess Dean was there to. While we were waiting for Dean, Gabe told me that he liked me. I say told. It was more of a violent outburst when the waitress winked at me. It was something along the lines of, "Back off, he's mine!"

When he realized what had happened he blushed. He is so adorable.

I collapse on my bed remebering every last detail of the dinner.

"SAM CHESTER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" I hear Dad yell.

I had snuck passed him on the way up, but I think he heard the bed groan. I half sprinted down stairs. Bobby Chester is a scary person when angry, but Jody Chester is even scarier.

I slowed down to a jog as I entered the living room and stopped in front of my dad.

"Ya idjit. That's the slowest you've run all year." Dad said clicking his timer.

Dad's favorite pass time is coaching me and my track team. That and complaining about-

"You need to cut that hair of yours." Dad mumbles.

Mom walks in the room and says "Your hair looks great, hun, he's just jealous since he's balding." She gives Dad a teasing smile and peck on the cheek. Dad flushes and mutters incoherently.

"But what your father was going to say when you got down here was-"

"Jody, I need to talk to him about this." Dad interrupts. "Son, your birthday is in a few weeks and you know that you are going to have to find your mate."

"Yes, Dad I know."

"Well, we just wanted to discuss with you that, uh, no matter who your mate is, we'll still love them and you. Alright?"

"Dad what are you implying?" I ask suspiciously.

Dad flushes again. "Well...uh. Y-your mother an-and I were...uh...thinking...and-"

"Sam. We think your gay." Mom states simply.

"Okay, just blurt it out why don't ya?" Dad mumbles.

"You obviously weren't going to do it." Mom argues, but it all fades to the background.

They think I'm gay. Well, I mean I guess I kinda am since I'm bi but prefer guys. Wonder why they think that though.

"Yeah." I say.

"Y-you are?" Dad stutters.

"Not really. I'm bi, but yeah I prefer guys."

Dad's jaw dropped and Mom nodded expectantly.

"Well we can't wait to the lucky person who gets to be your mate." Mom says and walks away with a newfound basket of laundry.

Dad stays silent for a while, then recovers. "I didn't expect you to actually admit that, but I appreciate your Candor."

I groan. "Dad, don't reference Divergent!"

"Why not? It's a great movie!"

"The books are better and the movies are so off!" I argue.

He starts to argue back when Alex comes downstairs and pipes in, "The books are better Bobby deal with it."

"I couldn't care less how good the books are! I like the movie." Dad argues.

"Dad you can't possibly think that the movies are better than the books!" I say.

"Sure I can. Moving pictures beat still words at all times."

"Bobby, you've never picked up a book in your life have you?" Alex asks.

"I did too! I...skimmed all of my school textbooks!"

"Those don't count Dad." I argue. I could tell this argument would being go on for a while if Alex was going to be in it.

You wouldn't think that Alex was adopted. She looks an awful lot like Mom, where I look more like Dad. Mom and Dad adopted Alex just a few years ago. About six or seven years back my little brother Owen died of cancer. We were devastated. But Mom has always had a caring heart and she wanted to allow another child an opportunity for family. We adopted Alex three years ago from a foster family. Her biological family died just after she was born, then she was put in a foster home for around eight years. She was 16, when we adopted her, and in horrible condition. She was anorexic and bruised. She had mutiple cuts on her forearms and upper thighs. After we adopted her, Mom steadily fed her more and more so her stomach wouldn't rip. Now Alex is heathly and safe.

And we couldn't be happier as we argue and bicker about novels and their flims.


	4. Where Did You Go?

(Dean POV)

The school day after homecoming doesn't go to swell. Cas actually didn't come to school. He has never missed a day in his life, that I know of. Maybe he's awfully sick. Will I still get to go see him after school today? I mean of course he won't know that it's me, but I will.

'I want to see my mate! I went the entire day without him and now I want to see him!' I think as I drive home. I was driving as fast as the law allowed. I would go faster, but if I get pulled over that's more time between now and seeing Cas.

When I got home I park harshly and ran through the house and right back out the backdoor and shift. I continue to run until I reach the spot I saw Cas yesterday.

I sniff around and his scent is extremely strong. I look at the hammock and see that he's lying in it. To make him aware of my presence I give a small little bark.

I hate this. Acting like some golden retriever, but I'd do anything for Cas.

Speaking of Cas he's walking towards me now and I wag my tail. I'm super excited to see him.

"Hey, Adam!" Cas says sitting next to me. "It's good to see you! I almost thought you wouldn't show up!"

I tilt my head and let my tounge hang out if the side of my mouth which receives a laugh.

"You're so cute!"

I playfully growl at him.

"For a wolf." He adds.

I lay down with my head in his lap and starts to pet my head. We just stay there for a bit.

I look up at him and he seems distressed. I whimper to gain his attention.

"Oh. Sorry Adam. I was lost in thought." he says and resumes petting my head.

I tilt my head and stare at him.

"I had a rough night that's all. It's a long story."

I stood up and then sat down.

He chuckles. "I guess you have all the time in the world to listen."

He shifts a bit, getting comfortable, then sighs. "Well here it goes. Well as you know homecoming was yesterday. At the dance, my...well...crush was dancing with somebody else. It just kinda made me upset even though I know they will never have the same feelings for me."

Oh. That's why he left. He couldn't watch it anymore. I wonder what she's like, his crush. I feel like dying. I slowly stand and start to walk away.

"Adam? Where are you going?" Cas asks. Ignore him and pick up my pace. I start to run away from him. He continues calling for me, but I still ignore him.

I almost make it back home when I feel something sharp punctures my side. I yelp and start to howl, but my viaion starts to get blurry. I see a female figure run towards me.

"Stay still, Dean. Just calm down and relax." she says.

I slowly lay down, well more of plop, and my eyes drift close with one thought in my mind

Lisa?

 **A/N**

 **OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I got so caught up with school I totally forgot to write on this some more so...this is what I got...cliffhanger...*sigh* can't believe I've become one of these authors.**


	5. Lisa is a What?

My eyes slowly open. I'm in a place I don't recognize, and in my human form. I probably shifted in my sleep. I vaguely remember what happened, but the most prominent thing in my mind was Lisa. How did she know it was me?

"Are you up?" Lisa asks looking at me.

"Yeah." I groan. "Where are we?"

"We're in my basement." she adds. "That sounds strange, like I kidnapped you."

"Didn't you?" I ask jokingly.

"Not really. I just brought you into my basement against your will." She says laughing.

It's weird how I can joke with her. I mean...she knows.

"So...uh..." I say awkwardly.

"If this is about you being a werewolf I'm fine. Your secret is safe with me I swear...on one condition."

"Of course there must always be a condition." I say smiling slightly.

"Who's your mate?" She asks excitedly leaning her elbows on her knees.

"What?"

"Who's your mate? I wanna know!"

"What do you mean mate? Why would I have a mate?" I ask blushing. I mean how do you tell the girl who adores you that you're gay?

"...I...well...uhmm..." She shifts side to side. "Well you're like me right? So you have a mate right?"

"What do you mean I'm like you?"

"Your a werewolf right?"

I roll my eyes playfully. "No. I'm definitely not a werewolf. I can just turn into a wolf."

She giggles. "Promise to keep a secret?"

"Well you're keeping mine."

"Well, I'm a were-leopard. And so's my entire family."

My jaw drops. "Y-you're a-a...what?"

"I can shift into a leopard, like you can a wolf."

"And you have mates?"

"Yeah. I haven't met mine yet. I looked in all the surrounding towns and all over Heyvan, but it seems that they're not in the area." she says sadly.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I can't imagine how that feels."

"Well, it's alright. Now. Who's your mate?" she asks again.

"It's Cas." I mutter.

Lisa squeals. "Oh my God! I ship it!" but her look suddenly gets serious. "Dean you have to swear to me that you will never hurt my brother."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Also, there's a slight issue with this."

I remember that Lisa had said that her whole family was a were-leopard and that they had mates. Am I not Cas's mate?

"You see." Lisa starts. "Cas, well. He hasn't shifted in at least a year now. He doesn't seem to plan on shifting any time soon either."

"Why did he stop?" I ask worried.

"Well, last year he had gone on a run in those woods behind the school. He always loved the woods and stayed there a few days. On the last day he had a run in with, well hunters. They noticed what he was and shot him around three time. Once in the right side of his chest and twice on his right leg. He had started to run, but barely made it. I found him crawling into our back yard covered in blood. He hasn't shifted since."

What? Somebody shot my mate. I let out a low growl.

"Whoa! Easy there tiger. Calm down. There's nothing you can do about it now." Lisa says.

"I can hunt them down." I growl.

"Not anymore, unless you would like a trip to hell." Lisa chuckles. I look at her confused. "After Cas came back Dad went crazy. He hunted them down and tore them apart. Cas has always been his favorite. But who can blame him, he's just too likeable." Lisa smiles. It seems that she doesn't hold a grudge on Cas even if he is her parents' favorite.

"Well, that's good to hear." I say.

"Yeah. You ready to go home now, or do you wanna see Cas?" she asks.

"Cas."

"Obviously." she giggles. She leads me up the stairs and opens the door. We walk into the kitchen and she knocks on one of the counters. She hold up her pointer finger telling me to hang on a moment.

"Cas! You've got a friend!" she yells.

"If it's Dean make him go away!" Cas's voice yells back from somewhere in the house.

My heart stops. He doesn't want to see me. Lisa gives me a look of pity and softly says "I'm sorry." she bites her lip then yells. "It's Gabe!"

There are groans from the celing as Cas walks down.

"What do you want Gabe?" Cas groans rubbing his face.

Lisa walks passed Cas and blocks of his exit points.

"Cas." I say softly.

Cas freezes. His moves his hands from his face and glares at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cas I-"

"I don't want to see you." Cas turns to leave, but Lisa blocks his way. "Why did you lie to me?" He asks Lisa.

"Hear him out Cas." Lisa says softly.

"Why? Why should I?" Cas asks harshly.

"I told him. I trust him, so I told him." Lisa says. "You need to trust him too."

"Lisa, why would you tell him?"

"Listen to him." Lisa orders.

"I don't need to hear a thing he says." I looked on the conversation in shock. This wasn't like Cas. What's happening?

"Cas, do you here yourself?" Lisa asks. "You're changing. When did these mood swings start?"

Cas glared at her and reluctantly answered. "Homecoming."

"Homecoming. That was the anniversary of your last shift. Cas. This is dangerous you need to shift!" She said frantically.

"What's happening Lisa?" I ask worried.

"Like you care!" Cas yells at me.

"Shut up!" Lisa says. "Dean, Cas needs to shift. He's not himself. His leopard form is becomin aggressive, they only way to calm it is his mate, but he doesn't know who it is." Lisa says. Cas starts to try and push passed Lisa, but she holds him firm. "Convince him to shift."

"Lisa let me go!" Cas yells.

"Cas." I say softly. Cas glares at me, but his eyes are the same, the irises are turning red. Not bright red, blood red. "Cas, you're not yourself anymore. You need to find your mate."

"What does it matter to you?! You don't care about me! Why should I shift for you?!"

"Because, Cas I do care. You were my best friend for five years. Now-"

"Now what?! I'm not your friend?!"

"No!" I said finally raising my voice. "Now you're the reason I wake up in the morning! You're the reason I continue existing! You're what my world revovles around! Don't you understand that you not shifting, is hurting me too?!"

"How does it even affect you?!"

"YOUR MY MATE CAS!" I yell on the verge of tears. "And I love you! And there's every possibility that you don't love me back, and that's fine! I just want you to be happy! Tormenting yourself like this is not healthy! You need to shift." I say my vpice starting loud, then getting gradually softer.

Cas stares at me with his red eyes. "You...you love me?"

"Yes. I do. So, so much. But you have to trust me."

Cas stops struggling against Lisa. He walks toward me. "Follow me." he grumbles.

We walk into his back yard. He tells me to stay put, I do. He walks into the thick tree line and he disappears. Soon after a leopard with eletric blue eyes walks back out exactly where he walked in.

Wow.

 **A/N**

 **Since the last chapter was a cliffhanger, short, and I posted really late I decided that I'd post this one as well so have at it.**


	6. The 5 Ws and H

A/N: Haha! So this chapter's going to be written completely differently and I'm going to see how it works out.

(Narrator's POV)

YAY! She finally let me out! Thank the Lord! Oh sush, Mac, you know you love me! Fine, to the story it is you're Majesty. Let's see where did Dean leave off? Ah, yes. Cas.

Dean watched as Cas's leopard walked out of the treeline. Dean's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. The leopard was so beautiful, he couldn't think of words to describe it. But I can! The leopard looked almost like any another one you would see, but the difference was that Cas's electric blue eyes were still there.

Dean looked at him and stood up. The leopard approached him and purred. He rubbed his head against Dean's leg. Dean smiled and patted his head before shifting himself. Dean's wolf was large, but not quite as big as the leopard, which was odd considering the height difference as humans.

Dean's wolf licked the side of the leopard's head, and ran away playfully as Cas's leopard nipped at him.

Oh my God! I ship it so much! Don't tell me to shut up Mac. You shut up! I hate you.

Cas chased after Dean and Dean had a wolfish grin on his face. Eventually Dean let Cas tackle him and Cas licked his face playfully.

They chased each other around like that for ages! I mean seriously. They didn't do anything but be sweet and chase each other in circles. I can feel that glare Mac!

Later on, they both lay in the woody area where Dean first found out Cas was his mate, just cuddling. Awwwwwwww they're so cute! Mac? What are you doing? No! Don't put me back! Remember me!

A/N

Well, Uh. I'm done with her. So done. This was just kinda a filler chapter with humour and fluff, but she is annoying! But thanks to Eden for writing this little chapter for me while I suffer from writer's block. Love ya Babe E!


	7. Secrets

(Dean POV)

After a while we go back inside. We both shift just before. Cas' eyes are back to their blue and no longer red. We walk inside hand and hand and smiling at each other

Lisa looks over at us. She has a worried expression until she sees our goofy grins and hand intertwined. She let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"God, you took long enough." she joked. We laughed and smiled.

Lisa smiled at us, then turned back around on the couch. We walk over and sit by her, but say nothing. She looks thoughtful.

We turn on the TV and just watch whatever for about an hour when Lisa says. "Wait a second. At the diner, Dean. There were two other smells."

"At the diner?" I guess she's talking about after Homecoming. "The only people in there were Sam, Gabe, and I. What were the other smells?" I ask not bothering to ask why she was there.

"A Moose and Fox." she mutters.

"Gabe, Sam, and I were the only people there, besides the waitress." I say. "You don't think..."

"I mean. It turns out you're a shifter. Maybe they are too." Cas said.

I sighed. "Well. Why don't we ask?" I smirk.

(Gabe POV)

I stare at my ceiling blankly, just thinking. Parents are out again, but I'm bored out of my mind. I stand from the couch and move to the kitchen. I grab a piece of candy from a jar in the pantry and munch on that. Suddenly, my door bell rings.

I move to the door and open it. "Dean?" I ask confused. I look around him and see Cas and Lisa. "Is this an intervention or something?" I joke.

"No, do you need one?" Cas responded.

"No. Come on in I guess." I say moving away from my door. "What brings you to mi casa?"

"We wanted to ask you a question." Dean said.

"Is this about me and Sam?" I ask.

"No, well...yes, but no." Lisa said. "It's not about you together, more about you separately?" she said as a question, confusing both me and herself.

"Are you worried about me breaking Sam's heart?" I ask. I wouldn't, I mean. He is my mate.

"No, but if you do I'll break you." Dean said defensively. They really were like brothers.

"Alright Dean-o. So what are you here for?" I ask.

Cas spoke up. "We think you're a shifter."

"A shifter?" I repeated innocently. "What's that?"

Lisa groaned. "Screw it." she said and took a step back.

I blinked and in Lisa's place was a leopard. "Dang." I murmur.

Dean looked at me. "I do the same, but a wolf. We think you shift to a fox."

"A Fox? What because I'm sly like one?" I ask, chuckling and grinning. "Well you couldn't be more right."

Cas gave a small smile. "Now for Sam." he said.

"What about Sam?" I ask.

"We think he can shift into a Moose."

"A moose?" I laugh. "Crowely's nickname suits him, but I don't think he's a legitimate Moose."

Lisa shifted back. "At the diner on Homecoming, I could smell a Wolf, a Fox, and a Moose." she said. "Unless the waitress was a Moose, it's Sam."

I frown. "Well let's go ask." I say and lead them out of my house.

(Lisa's POV)

Gabe knocks on Sam's door. Alex answers it.

"Hey lover boy." she says looking him up and down. She seems to be sizing him up, probably protective of her brother. I know I am. She then turns her attention to the rest of us. "I assume you're all here for Sam?"

Gabe nodd. "Yup."

"I'll get him for you." she says. "Make yourselves at home."

We walk into the front entrance where Jody greets us with a smile. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Mrs. Chester." We all say in unison.

"Just call me Jody, guys. How many times do I have to remind you?" she chuckles. "I'm off to work. Keep outta trouble." she says, grabbing her gun, and holstering it. I smile as she walks about in her sheriff outfit.

"Like there's any trouble in Heyvan." Dean chuckles, giving her a hug. "Stay safe." he says.

"Always do." She smiles.

We wave Jody goodbye as Sam comes down. Gabe smiles at him brightly, and Sam basically ignores the rest of us. "Hey Gabe." he says brightly.

"Sammy, we've got a question for you." Gabe says.

Sam acknowledges us and nods. "What is it?"

"We think you're a shifter as well." I say.

"A shifter?" he asks, obviously feigning confusion.

"Great! That settles it!" Dean says smiling. "We're all shifters. Who knew?" he shrugs.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" This time, Sam really sounded consfused.

This time, without a word, Gabe, Dean, and Cas all shifted into their animal forms. Gabe into a small red fox, Dean into a large blonde-ish brown wolf, and Cas into a jaguar.

"Well, now I feel left out." I say. I shrug and shift as well, into a jaguar that looks similar to Cas's except the eyes.

Sam chuckles. "Well that's something. Mom'll kill me if you leave a mess, so go ahead and shift back."

We did.

"So?" Gabe asks smiling.

"I guess we're all shifters." Sam replies laughing. "But you guys turn into cool animals, I turn into a moose." Sam complains light-heartedly.

"I like Moose." Gabe chuckles and Sam beams at him.

And Everyone is happy.

 **A/N**

Okay I'm super super sorry that this is late, but I've been really busy lately. Uhm, so this is the last chapter for Welcome to Heyvan. I think this was a great way to do my very first fanfiction so I mean...props to you guys for sticking aroind this long. I may do a sequel of you'd like, probably about Lisa finding her mate, but that's up to you.

Love y'all much *kisses for all* Bai!


End file.
